


invasion of the cats

by orphan_account



Series: worst roommates ever [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first of a long list of reasons why his partner makes for the worst roommate ever, but he'll still stick with him because if he didn't, he'd probably somehow get himself killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	invasion of the cats

_“Let's move in together,” he suggests, then throws his hands up a little once he realizes how the words could be taken. “Not like we're together or whatever, but just as like, you know, best friends and it'll save money and it's just really really economically sound or whatever --”_

_“Sure.”_

Yosuke Hanamura regrets the day he even thought about letting his partner get an apartment with him. For one, the neighbors had a lot of weird looks for them. Second, there were model robots around the whole places – some parts not included. Third?

There were cats.

They came slowly. At first, it was only one. Yosuke had told him they couldn't keep pets, and for the most part his partner had agreed and said he only brought it in to keep it from the rain. But then the number of cats doubled. Tripled. Quadrupled. He doesn't know what comes after quadrupled, but whatever the hell it is, it happened.

His living room is covered in cat hair and cat toys and cat food and cat litter and hell, yes, it's covered in cats. They line the couch and the coffee table, curl around the corners and pull at the socks ( _his_ socks) that they've evidently pulled from the laundry he's been putting off for the last two weeks. He shuts the door loud enough for the cats to all look up simultaneously, but not enough to call it a slam. His partner peeks out from the kitchen and smiles giving him a wave.

“Welcome back, Yos--”

“Don't you welcome back me! I told you we're not allowed to have pets! Do you want to get our asses kicked out?”

His partner has the gall to look hurt at his outburst. Yosuke grits his teeth and tries again.

“Listen, cats are cute and all and yeah I don't mind if you take a few in for a little while, but this many? Seriously?”

“I didn't bring them in. They just came through the window.”

“That's because you keep feeding them, dude!”


End file.
